United Territories of Ildoria
The United Territories of Ildoria is a group of islands in the northern Turryphian Ocean. It is one of the newest nations in Lesser Galwyndor, having come into existence in 1327.8 following a bloody Ildorian Revolution. It is governed by a Limited Preceptocracy from the capitol city of Whitehall. People of Ildoria are referred to as being "Ildorian". History Sometime between the Purge and now, Ildoria acquired the lands once held by New Brelwyn, Northlan, Weild, and the Westlan Isles. Ildorian Revolution The Ildorian Revolution was a rebellion led by Sceratus Treylin Greyfell and his Ravenhelm unit in an attempt to reinstall King Davvis of Doria on the throne at Whitehall after all the members of House Doria was thought to have been assassinated by Rior of Jeglund of the Thronehelm. The Revolution lasted just over three years, beginning in 11324.3 and ending 11327.8. Geography Climate and Environment Ildoria has a varied, humid climate. Most of the coastline experiences generally wet summers due to the warm North Turryphian Current, and very cold winters, especially inland. Must of Ildoria consists of bogs and mires, which are farmed for peat. Only about two of the summer months are warm, most of the others are cold. Provinces Ildoria is made up of five provinces: *Ildoria - largest province *New Brelwyn *Northlan *Weild *Westlan Isles Major Settlements *Appleton Harbor *Blackhorn Bow *Chedney *Cinder City - home of several reputable smiths, including Rutlig *Colder *Enin *Galvantry - home of the University of Galvantry *Glenstack *Inthos *Jrelovna *Kayswater *Kelstone *Lastwan *Nethern *Peatland *Rackington *Silverton Cove *Stoland *Talkva *Tresper *Turry - home of Mader-Chackett College *Vatura *Whitehall - capitol city and home of the Whitehall Anvil overball club Politics Government Ildoria uses a Limited Preceptocracy, which is a sort of shared monarchy among the noble houses, yet it also has elements of a preceptocracy, like a constitution. Law Corporal punishment usually consists of chaining one naked outside. If they survive the night, it means they are favored by Thirva, goddess of the hearth. Allies Terismark and Gruenormark are considered allies. Rivals Lothlan considers itself a rival. Military Economy Agriculture The largest export is peat, which is in high demand due to how flammable it is. The widespread scarcity of wood, trash, and even livestock feces makes peat a viable replacement for use in fire. Industry Ildoria is rich in iron and other metals, which are used to make a wide variety of materials. It is one of two countries that produces darkmetal, the other being Andermark. Demographics Language Nearly 100% of the country speaks Canderian, with approximately 12% of the population also being able to speak old Ildorian. Only a handful of people in Ildoria understand High Vinthish, most of them being scholars who attended universities elsewhere. Religion The majority of Ildorians are irreligious, with the exception of attending to the deities Throck and Thirva, god of ice and goddess of the hearth. These two deities are husband and wife, and constantly at odds with each other. A small percentage of Ildorians practice a variation of the folk medicine/religious practice called Salarian. Culture Due to the colder climate and the abundance of metals, many Ildorians opt to work the forges and smelts. The culture values hard things - metal, stone, and ice - and the men strive to be hard like these. Ildorians also pride themselves especially on their armor and weapons. Many centuries of metalworking combined with the need for superior craftsmanship in order to compensate for smaller numbers of forces contributed to their proficiency in this industry. The men do not have hair on their heads or faces, as this shows they are able to withstand the cold. Hair is for women and children. The men do not complain of the cold. Anything that burnns, such as smoke sticks, is said to be a gift from Thirva. Sex and Marriage They hold a liberal view on sexual relations, as the climate is typically cold. Sex is another gift from Thirva, for warmth and pleasure. Ildorians are known to have many partners, even after marriage, but only with permission from the spouse. Death They practice cremation, as the people strive to be like iron. This means they are then returned to the forge. "Your iron is forged." They will also have a smith forge a weapon or armor piece so the spirit of the dead is imbued upon the item. The bearer of the item will then frequently "sacrifice" mead or meal to the spirit, which is said to keep the item strong. Rites of Passage Young men must work a year in the mines so they can appreciate the ore that keeps them in sword and shield. Only after their time in the mines are they allowed to shave their heads. Girls go through the same thing, only they spend a year in the peat bogs, and afterwards may braid their hair. Superstition *Never piss on a fire. If you do, your armor will be weakened. This is like pissing on the forge that made it. *They eat fast before the food gets cold. If the food grows cold, Throck is said to be tasting it for himself. *Never snuff out a smoke stick. This is an affront to Thirva. Category:Places Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Places in Ildoria